The Sun Will Rise Tomorrow
by Mel X Lady
Summary: Scully seeks shelter with an aquantience while she tries to work through things with Mulder.


TITLE: The Sun will Rise Tomorrow  
  
AUTHOR: Mel X Lady   
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
CATEGORY: MSR and S/Other  
  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Feel free to post this anywhere as  
long as my name stays with the fanfic.   
  
FEEDBACK: MLKChessQueen@Juno.com   
http://www.expage.com/page/DailyJokePage   
  
SPOILERS: None  
  
SUMMARY: Scully has has a secret meeting with a mystery man who comforts her.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mulder or Scully or the mystery man. I also don't own "ahab", both in his use in the X-Files and Moby-Dick.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
  
Scully wasn't sure what was going on and she didn't want to know. She walked down the darkened alley and looked straight ahead. She was tired and out of life. She was tired of doing it. Tired of chasing aliens and meeting with Mulder every morning, just to be in a meeting with Skinner   
that afternoon. She was tired of the fear of possibly loosing her job.   
Her father hated her being in the Bureau, but he would forgive Starbuck. They would meet in Heaven and they would talk. Talk and forgive. He'd forgive her for joining the FBI and being with Mulder. Mulder who would eventually lead to her death. Scully knew she could have a family by now, a family and would be happy. Instead, she was in the basement office with Mulder. A cold, dark corner that everyone wanted to forget, including Scully. Mulder wanted to remember that corner, Mulder lived in the corner, unaware of what every agent, supervisor and Director had to say about him. Mostly along the lines of Loser, Deadbeat, and Crack Pot.  
  
Scully turned the corner and began to walk up the stairs. She stopped when she reached the top and knocked on the door. A man opened   
the door and they only said a few words,  
  
"Is Mulder here?"  
"No"  
"Good"  
  
She walked in and shut the door behind her. She walked a few steps toward him and hugged him. She gently cried into his chest and tried not to sob. He was her comfort. She trusted him, and he trusted her.   
These secret meetings had happened a few times before, but only to their knowledge. They lived in their own world, a world that Ahab would be somewhat proud of. Scully always kept Ahab in mind, and she missed him terribly. She wanted him, but knew she'd have to wait.  
  
After Scully caught her breath they sat down on the couch. He gently pulled her head to his shoulder and tangled his fingers in her auburn hair. She gently reached up and ran her hand over his cheek.  
  
"What are you thinking?" he asked after a few minuets.  
"About Ahab and how much I miss him," she responded, deciding against mentioning Mulder. This was temperary. It just had to be.  
"He was a good man, I wish I had met him"  
"I wish you had met him too"  
"Scully?"  
"Yes?"  
"I think I'm falling in love with you." he whispered, his voice a little shaky. Obviously the words had never truely escaped his mouth before.  
"I think I've fallen in love with you too" she whispered taking her hand into his and they sat there for a moment, trying to figure out what to do with their new found knowledge.  
"but we can't," she finally managed to force the words to escape her lips.  
"I know" he whispered back, gently tracing her lips with his index finger.  
  
Scully sighed and finally stood up.  
"I think I should go,"  
"Not yet, please" he begged as he reached up and held her hand. She stepped back to him and rested his head on her hip. She felt him sigh   
and she held back her tears. Held back the tears that always sat on the blink of falling. On the blink of destroying her.  
"Okay, but the sun-"  
"Will rise soon," he finished her sentence for her, "I know,"  
He had heard and said that sentence more times then he'd care to mention. That was his life story at some points. The story that he hated to tell, but needed to be told.  
  
"I'd like to kiss you." he said quietly after a minuet.  
She looked at him as he stood up. She looked over his features and held his hands in front of her.  
"All right, but just once, then I'm afraid we can never meet like this again,"  
"Ever?" he asked. He was use to disappointment and not getting what he wanted, but he hated it everytime, but the blows started to become softer.  
"Ever," she whispered back as she reached her hands up around his neck and brought his lips down to hers. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She wanted to desperately capture his smell. Capture it so on those lonely nights she could remember his smell, and possibly remember love. A love that was forbidden, in the sunlight and the darkness.  
  
They slowly but gently pulled away and looked into eachother's eyes.  
"I'll see you around," she whispered after she slowly released her hands from his arms.  
"Good bye Dana. Hello Scully,"  
"We never said eachother's names, did we?" she asked, laughing at the thought of never saying her lover's name.  
"I guess we never did," he smiled back.  
"We'll be fine," he said, reassuring to himself and her.  
"Good-bye Dana,"  
"Good-bye Walter, Hello Skinner," he whispered back as she opened the   
door and looked back once. She didn't see the shambles of a man who was about to break down now that another thing had gone wrong, but she saw the start of a new man, who was willing to try, Willing to try like Scully, for a new start, for a new love, for a new everything. Scully decided she'd talk to Mulder on Monday, tell him that he'd hurt her and see if they could fix everything, and possibly start over again.  
  
She walked back up the alley and noticed that the sun would rise soon and a new life would begin. She began to hurry home so she could take a quick shower and think about what to say with Mulder on Monday before they went in with another meeting with Skinner. Walter Skinner, she was forever thankful to the man. He had helped her, and loved her. She knew that, and it would be hard for them at first, but soon everything would blend together and they would just be work acquaintances again. Only seeing eachother when Mulder had screwed up, but now, she understood that seeing Skinner would still be routine, but routine enough to keep her sane until she had sprouted a new relationship, perhaps with Mulder.  
  
Dana Mulder she thought to herself as she walked onto the elevator and pressed the button that would send the elevator up to the floor she desired.  
"I like the sound of that," she whispered to herself, stroking her hair and looking at it in the reflection of the elevator doors. She stepped off the elevator and looked around. She noticed that she wasn't even   
at her home. She was in Mulder's apartment building. She had just followed routine, a routine that had led her to Mulder.  
"Destiny," she whispered the unfamilar word under her breath and walked down to his door.  
  
She raised her hand to knock but the door opened infront of her.  
"I knew you'd come." he whispered as he let her come in.  
"How? I didn't even know I'd come." she said as he shut the door behind her.  
"I--I don't know, but you're here, aren't you?"  
"Yes, yes I am," she said quietly.   
She couldn't get her voice much louder at the point.  
"Mulder, we need to talk,"  
  
He nodded and walked with her over toward the couch.  
"Grab a seat, we have a lot to talk about," she said as she leaned on him and rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel his heart   
beat and she tried to match her's to his.  
  
They sat there for a few hours, talking, trying to figure out everything. Everything that had ever bothered them, had ever gotten   
in their way, that had ever stopped them.  
"Scully," he said through the tears that began to form in his eyes and run down his cheek.  
"Yeah?" she replied, trying not to show the tears that formed in her eyes too.  
"Are we going to be all right?" he asked.   
  
He was scared now, scared of her ever being hurt, but more scared of him being the cause of her pain and fear.  
"I think so," she said as she gasped and reached for his hand.  
"I love you, Scully," he said after a few minuets of silence.  
"I love you too, Mulder," she said quietly. They sat there for the rest   
of the morning thinking about what they had finally said and how to finally act on it.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
The End 


End file.
